Lotus Under The Moonlight
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: For someone who likes to toy with his victim, he sure is easy to be toyed with. His soul is required for my mission, and his body is required as my mask. Under the moonlight shall I take both his soul and body to fulfill my duties... Phantom x Lotus Oneshot COMPLETED


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story**

* * *

**Lotus Under The Moonlight**

The curtain fluttered, letting the moonlight slipped through. Quietly, a shadow sneaked through the window to the huge chamber, purple eyes carefully watched the figure lying on the bed. The shadow creeped toward to the bed, her lips turned into a smirk as she climbed on top of the sleeping figure, "Such handsome…" She chuckled quietly, pulling out a small dagger from her bag.

The person suddenly shot up from his lying position, violet met athemyst as they both stared at each other eyes, both filled with hatred, "You!" He growled lowly, hand searching for his weapon, but she was already one step ahead. The dagger was pressed against his neck, as she slowly pushed him back down on the bed, "If you want to kill me, then get over with it."

"Oh? That's not the Phantom I knew… "She whispered, licking her lips, "You were always patient, toying with your victim before you attack… Tell me, Master Thief, why change and why now?" After a long moment of silent between the two, she finally realized something and giggled, "Don't tell me... It's because of that girl…"

"Do not talk about her with that filthy tongue of yours!" Phantom shouted, grabbed the table clock nearby and slammed it against her forehead.

Lotus was taken back as the thief shoved her away from the bed, finally found the cane hidden under the pillow. Several arrows were shoot at the girl without warning, but they were all missed, "I believe your little elf friend told you about me and my sister, am I correct?"

"Like I give a shit!" Phantom raised his weapon, mana flowed throughout his entire body and gathered around the cane, "You may be invincible with your twin, but now you're all alone!"

"Oh, is that so?" Lotus chuckled and took a step forward, watching with amusement as the cane shifted from bow to gun, mana bullets was shot rapidly but none can actually touch her, "You should've listen to your precious Mercedes when you can. I may not have my sister's powerful magic, but my mana barrier is invincible…" The white haired teen snatched the cane from the thief, "After than incident in Ereve, it is now…"

* * *

Phantom was once again pinned down on his own bed as Lotus sat comfortably on his stomach, his hands was pinned above his head, "I like this position, do you?" The infamous thief felt sick, this girl disgusted him to the core, and yet she acted like there was nothing wrong about it.

The expression on his face amused her. Lotus knew deep down, his hatred for her hasn't gone not one bit, after she brought the blade down on the previous empress Aria. That Aria was defendless without her knights around, but she wasn't expect that Phantom could sneak up on her, especially when she has her mana barrier around her all the time. There was a first in everything, but the thought of him sneaking up on her, 'excited' Lotus when she was brought back to life and heard it from Orchid. Licked her lower lips, the white haired girl leaned down and gave Phantom a lick on his neck, earned a shiver from him…

The pajama top was tugged open, revealed Phantom's toned body in front of Lotus's eyes. A hint of blush crossed her cheek as she rested her chin on his chest, eyes locking with each other. Her breathe was fanning on his neck as the tip of her fingers trailed down, made their way from his neck down to his chest and rested on his stomach, "You disgust me!" Phantom managed to get his voice back and tried to scoot away from her.

The tip of her dagger was pressed on his bare chest and Lotus winked at the man, her lips curved into a devious smile as she slowly, carefully drew a circle with it, "I promise I'll be gentle…" Chuckled Lotus, as she continued her work, engraving a triangle inside the circle, "…All you need to do is stay still…"

"Like hell I will!" Shouted the thief as he struggled, tried to push her off him. Phantom winced when he felt a sharp pain on his stomach when the dagger went deeper than it supposed to be.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty Phantom, now I have to clean up this mess you made…" The white haired girl shook her head in disappointment and pulled the dagger out with a swift movement, making him groaned in pain, "Just behave, my Phantom. Everything will be alright…" Her voice sound sickly sweet and filled with sarcasm to him, but he had no choice but to stay still.

* * *

As the second triangle was drawn head-down to the first one, Lotus took out a piece of paper, which looked oddly familiar to the thief. It was the undead charm given to him to reveal her ghost form, but Phantom has no clue what use did she has for that object, it was pretty much useless now. "Oh? Didn't the old man told you? This pretty charm can use to banish… and transfers soul from one body to another..."

Before he could even react, Lotus leaned down and kissed him roughly on the lips, at the same time pressed the charm on the magic circle on his chest. The piece of paper absorbed the blood, glowed brightly as her tongue met his, tasting and exploring his cavern. Phantom felt an awfully heavy pressure was put on him, his mind was getting foggy and soon he gave in the darkness around him…

Lotus's body felt flatly on the floor as 'Phantom' got up on his feet. Traced a finger on his bare chest, he chuckled, a hint of red flashed at the corner of his eyes, "Not bad, not bad at all…" He mused, picking up the girl's body and gently laid her on the bed, "Now, onto something more serious…"

"I'll, or rather, Phantom will 'take good care' of our little empress…" Chuckled Lotus's soul as she faced Phantom's chained up soul "Aren't you, Phantom?"

"You bitch! Don't you dare!" Shouted Phantom, but his own body wasn't in his control anymore. A strong gust blew past the window as the shadow of the Phantom thief disappeared in the night sky…

* * *

**A/n: Hur hur, I'm back! After wasting time playing Phantom just for his questline (and the link skill), I finally came across something interesting. Enjoy this sappy, fluffy or whatever you want to call it Phantom x Lotus.**

**AND YES, LOTUS IS A GIRL. I MYSELF HAVE CHECKED IT!**

**I made up like 80% of this stuff JUST to spice thing up.**

**Read and review people!**


End file.
